jobbliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poot-Poot Saves the Zoo.exe
So I was being a regular baby boy, when suddenly my friend KYLE arrived with a dvd covered in blood. I saw the dvd and immediately became nostaligac because the game was putt putt saves the zoo, my favourite game as a young boy. Kyle started screaming at me but I shut the door in his face and screamed at him to fuck off while I inserted the DVD into my GameBoy One. I looked to at thwe screen as the game started up and was reminded of myt teenage years as the microsoft logo appeared on screen. I sat there for 8 minutes and 2.495 seconds, when suddenly out of nowhere, the title screen appeared. I jumped back in surpsie, wondering why the game had taken so long to start, but then stopped caring for now and shruged it off. The opened up at the Car Town Zoo just like I remember it, but the trees were all dead and everyone was dissapeared. I continued to stop caring and shrugged it off again before waiting another 1.31 seconds, before suddenly, I noticed that the dead trees were covered in blood and had also dissappeared. I entered the zoo to deliver the zoo chow but noticed a knife in my inventory had bluds on it. I then noticed guilty look on Pot put's face like he KILLED THEM. I went over to Outback Al to deliver zoo chow but he looked sad for some reason and had no dialogue. I shrugged it off with my shoulders before clicking on his character with the LEFT MOUSE BUTTON, it was then that he turned around and I noticed that he had no eyes and was Kyle. I opened the door to check on kyle in the real world and all that was left was his eyes. I closed the door in his face and told him to fuck off before pulling the power plug and restarting the Xbox for 0.03 seconds. I play game but this time things are strange. Post pop is stiring at screen in at ME. He looks at throug hthe screen and I scream his name! His eyes are blood eyes and he's hyper realistic. I say to myself "Heh what a crazy glitch" while Poppy starts scratching my face, it was only then I realized, that the sky was black, and there was no moon, I don't think I've ever been as scared in my life as I was in that moment. I turn of fthe game run outside to the streets. Then I hear him, I turn around and see Outback Al. He's standing there crying. That's when the lights turned off again, and I realized I was in the game world, and I was the train, and I was making the choo choo, and I was scared, and Outback Al was still there, but he was Kyle. POutback Al run at me! I hear his cry! I duck behind the bushes of friends house. THe HUNT IS ON. I am chased like one of the animals at his zoo and feel their pain. Jibby sat at his computer reading the scary story, when he noticed Putt putt was watching him from across the room. AAAAH, but then I see all the animals being dead and I realize that maybe it was my fault, it was then that Al caught up to my antics and began to spoke to me. Put tput vrooms his motor and races towards Jibby at a blinding pace. Jibby go AAH and see all the animals being dead. Jibby go AAH again and pull the power cord while computer fade to black. Jibby backse away from lartparp and buttputt in room, runs to call police, door to let in polish open; it's outpack al and he ANGRY. Jibby realize that police is actually Kyle and he betray Jibby. Jibby start begging for life for exactly 3.15 seconds, before shrugging his shoulders. Jibby dont know why he talk about himself in third person. Jibby's narration materalizes and fight s actpart al by flighting him in the face. Jibby's narrator says Jibib run for cover and hide in computer world to escape guilt. real Plice knock at door say 'opne up, it's poosalod'. Jibby too srared so hide and not let they in door. Poiutpop Al open laptop jmup in after to dffeat for his crimes agnsait the zoo. Jibby think da da world is dissovlinbvihnggniga roun d him and poot poot tutuiethut tt ALL ABOARD. Narrator jibjA finshging anime move on spoutack al and slpa afcasxse till agnry ltarw to be rwritten tohg government. Jorbartrix aewajske dkjaskkgauikshukfhushuashu huial; j;aij ajashzjksjkkabjklm,n.zXbnc v all a dream THE END NARRATORS NOTES: this is my first creepypast so rate fairly and no haters thanks and hope I scared you ;)